Save me Love me
by I-Luv-Bronson
Summary: When someone loves you and you love them, don't change,they love you as you are and will love you forever.But how will Natsume show this to Mikan? Sorry if this offends anyone. Story dedicated to Hikari-chan96. Please read and review!
1. New Towns Suck

13 August 2010

Gakuen Alice

Save Me. Love Me.

Chapter 1-New Towns Suck.

Summery-

When someone loves you and you love them, don't change,they love you as you are and will love you how will Natsume show this to Mikan?

Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice.

I am sorry if my story offends anyone.

Hey and thanx 4 reading this story ! This is my second story and my first story didn't really go very well so im hoping this one will do better!

This story will have many errors and i willl correct these in the this story is dedicated to Hikari-chan96 because she helped me with this story and is purely amazing x

* * *

"Hey,it's raining. Can you bring the washing in sweetie?" called Yuka."Course Mam!" replied Mikan,leaving the the comfort of the ancient carved caravan and into the damp field occupied by two large Gypsy horses,each delicately painted in skewbald (brown and white) and marked, one with a star the other avoided a muddy puddle by gracefully skipping over it and waving through the grass toward the horse marked with a star; named 'Moonlight Rider'."Good old lad y'are Moon," Mikan chanted for her favourite horse as she climbed onto his back and gave an order,"Go."Cantering round the drowned fields and collecting the damp clothes from the fishing wire stretching from the caravan to a wooden post.

After Dismounting Mikan strolled towards her wheeled home, only to be greeted by her 'Pa'."That weren't worth go to town and use the clothes dryers there." instructed her father giving her a coin and a flick on her forehead for not being fast enough. "Yes Pa,ya want anying for yerself or Ma?"replied then started to leave when her father gave a grunt and walked in the opposite direction.

Once Mikan was in town, she looked for a laundry shop. It was her first time in town since she had only arrived yesterday morning and only her older brother had been to town, whereas she had been at home babysitting her younger siblings. Tsubasa was her older brother and the eldest of the Sakuras, he was 18 years old. Next was Mikan, she was the eldest girl and therefore got given all the chores as in her family the women were meant to do housework but was not allowed to do something such as fix the roof as that was the mens jobs, she is 15 years. Nonoko and Anna are both 12 years opld and are twins despite their appearances, even though they are old enough to go around on their own they stay with Mikan as they are both cheeky. Finally is Youichi he is the youngest at only 6 years- he always has to be entertained,hense Mikan.

Mikan found a place to dry the clothes and rushed over as she was not wearing a coat and was therefore soaked to her skin. As she entered she pushed her golden brown hair off her face and scanned the calm room-everyone was looking at her. Gazing down at herself she noticed the problem- her, she had a long patterned shirt on and gladiator sandals, she also wore a short sleaved, white, flowery blouse and a large belt wrapped round where the skirt overlapped her blouse. She walk consciously over to a c=machine and avoided the yes of everyone,' Why does this always happen?' she wondered as she sat in a cjhair next to two boys and looked at her feet.

"Hey, you're a gypsy aren't ya?" asked one of the two boys- this one had a smart hairstyle that his sandy hair had been swept into, and oval glasses covered his grey eyes." can ya tell?" asked Mikan happily noticing that his friend was blowing upward tryibng to move a stray hair."Well, it's obvious. You have such tanned skin ya hav'ta be outside almost all the time. We are studying a story about Gypsy Myths at school and you dress just like one,except you don't wear any jewelley or have a crystal ball!"

Mikan just looked at him. He was just another person who looked on the outside aned not what was within. He only saw her to be different in a quick judgement. And Mikan didn't like it.

* * *

Please comment and tell me what you think thanks x


	2. Why Are You Staring?

14 August 2010

Gakuen Alice

Save Me. Love Me.

Chapter 2- Why Are You Staring?

Summery-

When someone loves you and you love them, don't change,they love you as you are and will love you how will Natsume show this to Mikan?

Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice

Dedicated to Hikari-chan96. I am sorry if my story offends anyone.

* * *

Mikan flicked her head to the side to look at the other boy who had given up on blowing the hair from his face and removed it with his hands."I'm Mikan. You?" Mikan questioned."Well i'm Yuu, but if you come to my school i'm better known as is Ruka, his mum is a model- and my dad own the pattiserie down this road, you can come visit sometimes if you do your parents do?"he asked."Mam sells produce such as the eggs from our chickens, and Pa does jobs round town 'cause he used to be a brother also helps ma father."

Suddenly interested, Ruka looked at Mikan and couldn't take his eyes of her, he noticed all of her golden hair gathered into a loose tie and trailing to her hips, he noticed her gleaming caramel eyes thata mearged into thousands of thin, long lashes framing her when she looked at him with a puzzled face- he stared at her and noticed her romany beauty.

"What school are you going to?"asked Ruka with tinted red cheeks."Gakuen Alice,ma cousin goes there so i'm gonna be with someone I know and wont be alone.""No way! Thats our school we'll introduce you to everyone!"exclaimed Ruka before the dryer pinged to indicate the boys washing was dryed."Bye Mikan!"sung both boys walking out with the washing in two closed bags.

Mikan slumped in her chair and started humming a tune

When she arrived home everyone in her family was gatehred in the largest of the two caravans decorated on the outside with red flower patterns with green and gold ribbons. It was pulled by a land rover, which her father drove. She sat between her Grandpa and Youichi round the table and they all said grace and ate their meal of roast chicken,potatoes and carrots.

Mikan didn't show how she felt and ate in silence feeling nervous about tomurrow when she was going to school with those weird boys. But before that she had her chores,clear the table, get her sibling ready for bed and then was the dishes and finally,sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I would like it if you could review this story please x


	3. A 'Silly girl',meets a 'Raven'

8th October 2010

Gakuen Alice

Save Me. Love Me.

Chapter 3. A 'Silly girl',meets a 'Raven'.

Summery-

When someone loves you and you love them, don't change,they love you as you are and will love you how will Natsume show this to Mikan?

Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice.

I am sorry if my story offends anyone.I also want to apologise for the short chapters.

* * *

"Silly girl!" yelled a mad Yuka, whilst Mikan prepared lunch for her younger siblings. Today was the first day of school and Mikan was up late, as usual, and only had 10 minutes to get ready and go to school. So far she was going to make everyone late. "I bet you haven't even thought of the impression you are making on your teachers and classmates! I can only sympathise the other when they are late!" spat Yuka- she was never a morning person.

"Mam! I'm doing my best!" pleaded father walked into the room and hit her on the head with a rolled up newspaper which he had just finished reading on his sofa-bed."Don't talk mother and myself have done a lot for you and te others Mikan, I think we deserve at least a little bit of respect." he packed her siblings lunch in their bags they were were each wearing and grabbed the coats from the peg."Bye!" Mikan said whilst handing her siblings their coats as they were jumping down out of the caravan into the field that was now dry due to the early mornings scortching sun.

The three youngest tottled over to the gate, clueless of what had happened that morning. Whilst they were 'tottling' along, Mikan and Tsubasa were side by side wishing each other a good day. Mikan opened the gate, "Have a good day Bro!Be nice to any friends you make!"

"Same to you, and remember; always use a condom!" joked Tsubasa, Mikan turned bright red all over.

"How innocent."

"Shut up!"

They both parted ways when they passed the Haiku bridge-Known as this to the towns people as someone had carved a short poem in the concrete when it was drying.

A fair way up the road that Mikan was following was a gate, and Mikan noticed a petite figure climbing over the top. Looking over the hedge, she noticed the girl was also a gypsy. Because of that, Mikan found herself and her younger siblings jogging to catch up to the girl. Hearing the storming army behind , the girl turned around revealing a fragile face like a china doll, with large scarlet her face she had a raven coloured bob.(AN. kinda like Alice from twilight.)

"Hello?" questined the young girl whom Mikan could see was extremely beautiful."Hey, I'm Mikan, I'm from a camp across Haiku river. I got here 2 days ago. Oh, I'm 15 and this is Anna, Nonoko and Youichi. So, do you attend Gakuen Alice?" asked Mikan. "I'm , Yeah I go to Gakuen Alice, so does my brother; he's the same age as you. I'm 13. And you talk a lot. Are you a gypsy?" Aoi gushed out information just as Mikan looked at Aoi and in effort of trying to make a good impression, he stated,"Always use a condom..." It made Aoi burst in laughter to hea a 6 year old say it.

"My older brother says that to me as a joke!" giggled Mikan. They all then walked- or ran- to school together in a rush.

* * *

Review please! xx 3


End file.
